Drunks and Lolitas
by Katfreak
Summary: After getting bored and drunk, Sora, Namine and Aqua find a way to entertain themselves. Mentioned pairings of Namine/Roxas, Aqua/Ven and Kairi/Riku mild bashing of this pairing


**Drunks and Lolitas**

**Katfreak: Yay new story which started as mainly a drabble! This is a one shot so be warned! Enjoy! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything!**

* * *

A trio of loud giggles echoed through the apartment, as the trio group gathered in a heap on the small sofa.

Namine hiccupped as she swayed, giggling excessively. Sora grinned wickedly and shared a look with an equally drunk Aqua, who stuck her tongue out at him before glomping him.

Cackling evilly, he escaped Aqua's hold, causing the drunken blunette to fall flat on her face, the booze severely affecting her balance.

Aqua growled at him and quickly sat up to forcefully pinch him and, in retaliation, he poked her back.

Namine giggled more; she found things remarkably funny when she had been drinking.

Sora lent forward to the coffee table, snatching the bottle of booze and downing half of it in one go.

Smirking at Aqua, who had muttered "Pig", he turned back to Namine and offered her the bottle, "More booze, Nams?"

She giggled and nodded, "Yeasch please…"

She accepted the bottle from him and started to drink.

"Hey, Naaammmss!" smiled Aqua, reclining on the sofa, kicking Sora with her foot as she curled up, "'new you'd get da job at dat art skool; your art kicks ass!"

"Damn right!" agreed Sora, grabbing another bottle and raising it into the air before going to down it.

Namine choked slightly, smiled goofily and blushed, "G-gee thanks guys…"

"No probs hun!"

"But!!" interrupted Sora with a pout, "dhose losers are soooo late! We had to start da party without them cause deir so late!!"

"Yea, but dat lest Nams no invite dose bitches, Kai and Ri, you'd go mad otherwise," said Aqua sagely, tapping her chin.

Sora growled, ignoring her comment, before continuing "Whatever, when day gonna get 'ere to help us celebrate?!"

Namine smiled, watching as Aqua placed Sora into a headlock, while he cursed and squirmed excessively.

"Rox said day'd get here soon, Sora-chan! We gotta wait!"

"But Naaammmmmsssss!!" whined Sora, as he escaped Aqua's grasp, "I'm bored!! Aren't you guys?! Wid out the others, we can't have fun!!"

Sora laid back, his head lying on Aqua's lap. She raised an eyebrow and proceeded to poke Sora roughly on the nose; this caused him to squawk, get up off of Aqua and lean on Namine's shoulder. She giggled and stroked his hair.

Aqua shrugged, "Ya, 'is boring but we gotta wait, per'aps we should think wot to do now….." Namine chuckled at the pair who tried to puzzle what to do next.

Aqua lent down without looking, trying to claim her beer from it place under the coffee table, but after five minutes with no beer she growled and fully lent down to grab her drink.

Smirking in triumph as she caught sight of her drink, she also spied something a metallic purple under the table and pulled it out.

"Hey, Naamms!" chirped Aqua, as she sat up to examine her prize, "Was dis?"

"AH!" Namine grinned, snatching it from Aqua, elbowing Sora in the face in the process, causing him to squeak in protest. "My mag! Ta Aqua-chan! Bin looking fa dis fa ages!!"

Blinking, Aqua and Sora lent forward to examine the magazine and Namine held it up.

The Magazine was called "Midnight", which was written in silver, with a picture of a gothic fallen angel lying on the cover, bathed in the title's silver light. Odd photos, indicating other articles, littered the edges of the pages with small captions under them.

"Yo, Nams, why ya 'ave dat?" asked Sora, prodding the cover.

Namine smiled and relinquished her magazine to the two so they could look through it, "I sometime wear da stuff! And da art helps to inspire me, when I'm get stuck!"

"Seriously?" asked Aqua, turning a page, "oh whoa, dis shits cool Nams!"

Namine lent over to high five Aqua, before turning back to Sora. He had turned the page and promptly grinned at the page content.

Namine eyed him for a moment and Aqua rose her eyebrow again at his wicked expression, "Sora-chan…?"

"Saaayyy, Naaams," began Sora, eyes glinting.

"Wat?"

"You got any of dose spare?" asked Sora, indicating the page.

Namine nodded, "Yeasch….?"

Sora's grin widened and he said, "Problem solved, guys!"

* * *

Many hours later, the door to Namine's apartment creaked open as the group of four males entered.

"Hey guys, are you in?" called Roxas, brushing back a strand of hair as he removed his coat. When no-one answered him, he frowned at the unusual silence.

"Yo Rox, are you sure Nams said at her place?" asked Axel, squinting around at the dark room before flicking the lights on.

"Yeah, I'm sure she said at her apartment," said Roxas looking around the room in confusion.

"Perhaps they are buying more things for the party?" suggested Terra.

Roxas frowned again, "Maybe…"

Ven moved around Terra, tripping on an empty bottle and wandered further into the room, stopping to lean against the couch. "Hey Rox, perhaps you should-?"

Ven turned around, picking something up, which looked like long sock and looked down onto the sofa he was leaning on. In a moment his face was quite stunned.

Roxas raised a questioning eyebrow at his twin, especially when he didn't react to Axel wandering up to him and poking him, "Yo Venny, what's up?"

Ven looked like he was struggling to breathe before he suddenly burst into laughter, thumping the sofa top enthusiastically.

Terra stared at his best friend's hysterics and shook his head. "Ven, what is the matter with you?"

Still giggling, and trying to soothe the stitch he was experiencing, he indicated the couch. Roxas, Axel and Terra wandered closer to the couch and lent over to look down at it.

The reactions started as "OMG" before they changed drastically: Axel smirked wickedly and chuckled at the sight, Roxas's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide and Terra had gone a bright scarlet and was struggling with a nosebleed.

Lying asleep on the couch, dressed in their feminine glory, was Namine, Sora and Aqua, Namine with her head on Sora's lap with Aqua slumped against his arm, all wearing gothic Lolita dresses.

Namine's was mainly white with a silver bodice and short silver and white chequered socks and a intricately woven lace skirt, while Aqua's was midnight purple with gold lace accenting it, the skirt riding slightly to reveal dark purple shorts under it. Sora himself wore a back dress with white lace, his hair decorated with both coloured ribbons.

They had evidently been putting on make up as their eyes were all black like a pandas, but had fallen asleep while doing it sometime ago.

Roxas blanched, especially at his cousin's state.

Ven was still howling his head off, yet trying to help Terra, as he was still trying to contain h is viscous nosebleed; the dresses were quite revealing, despite the majority being covered.

Axel, however, was still grinning and fiddling with his bag and pulling something out.

Roxas's eye twitched.

"Axel, you better put that camera away or I'll castrate you."

"But Rox this is pure gold!"

"No Axel don't!!"

"Axel's right, Roxas!" interrupted Ven, eyes glinting evilly, "We can blackmail them with this stuff! They would hate to have this shown to anyone!"

"Ven, you can't be serious!" gasped Terra, "We can't do that!"

"Terra's right!" growled Roxas, "Besides, the only one we'd be embarrassing is Namine! I won't let you embarrass her like that! Anyway, Sora and Aqua wouldn't care! Hell, they'd pose for it!"

"So true Roxy, so true" answered a familiar voice as Sora sat up, a wicked grin on his lips; he didn't generally get hangovers after drinking, much to his luck.

Aqua yawned, stretched and poked Sora before noticing her boyfriend and best friend staring at her, "Oh, hi guys. Hey Terra, what happened to you?"

Terra stared at her for a second before shaking his head, "I need to sit down…"

"What the hell were you guys up to?" asked Roxas, mostly directing the question at Sora.

Sora smiled, shrugged and said, "We were bored, Roxy"

"You were bored?" repeated Roxas in disbelief, as both Aqua and Sora shrugged at him. "Oh my god…"

"Ha! Nice one guys!" laughed Ven.

"Hey are you recording us Axel?" asked Aqua; suddenly realising he had his camera out.

Axel grinned, "Yeah, mind posing darlings?"

The two Lolitas grinned and rose from the sofa, lowering Namine gently on the couch before crossing over to Axel.

"Just like that other video, Axel? Or maybe…?" smirked Sora.

Axel grinned. "Do whatever you like"

"Ok!!"

Roxas sighed in exasperation at the impromptu recording session, before wandering around the side of the sofa to check on his girlfriend.

Running a hand along her cheek, she snuggled further into his palm. He smiled softly, before looking back up.

Sora and Aqua were now sitting posing on poor Terra, who looked like he might have another nosebleed, while Axel recorded the action excitedly, with Ven cheering them on in the background.

Shaking his head, he looked back down at Namine and thought, "_We'll have to wait and celebrate together later then….when you feel better that is…_"

* * *

**Katfreak: Done! This can out of now where so please don't blame me people! The magazine mentioned in this is made up people! The only thing I do own!! Oh and I may have OOCed the characters, especially the new ones a little, so sorry!! Please don't flame and please do review!! Thanks!**


End file.
